1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved device for the supply of fibers to a filling machine of a brush manufacturing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
From the Belgian Patent No. 902.770 a device is known of the model in which from a multiple fiber container, respectively from different fiber channels thereof, by means of a cluster pick-up device, various kinds of fibers can be removed in order to lead them in an appropriate way to a filling machine.
This known device mainly consists of a drawer which is provided for in a movable manner between a fixed multiple fiber container and a pick-up device, this drawer consisting in a number of small loading spaces which serve as a lock for the transfer of the fibers from the fiber channels of aforementioned fiber container to the cluster pick-up device.
Even though this known device generally is satisfactory, it has been experienced that for particular kinds of fibers, such as for instance long fibers, so-called crimped fibers, natural fibers and the like, problems arise due to the separation of the fiber channel as such from the loading space by means of the aforementioned drawer by which, below the pushing element which pushes the fibers which are brought to the lock or loading space to the cluster pick-up device, after a number of back and forth movements of the aforementioned drawer, a fiber clew appears which can not be caught by the bundle pick-up device resulting in an irregular filling of the brushes.